Wicked Ones
by w0lfw0lf
Summary: When Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay went to Auradon, they weren't the only ones. Four stowaways made way to the main land and are ready to take it by storm... sort of. With their own goals, Iyzzie, Saul, Lill'un, and Jamie find that this Whole New World is more than they thought as they gallivant on their own misadventures
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Off the Isle.

She had just gotten the news: Four children from the Island of the Lost would be sent to Auradon for a second chance at life.

How pathetic, those four would never change. How did she know? Easy, she's lived on the island and she's seen them. She's experienced their Cruelty, cursed with it. They run wild on the island while she lurks in the shadows, miserable and unseen. For years she was alone and forgotten but today was the day that'd change… kind of. Today was the day she'd get off this hopeless island.

The youngling climbed up the side of the ram shackle building, golden eyes fixed on the window. She knew it lead to Malificent's girl's room. Higher and higher she rose. This was nothing, looking down she saw the foul girl running. Purple locks flowing in the dim light of the overcast sky, her eyes glowing from so far away. A low growl slipped from her bared teeth. _Focus, you'll get her later_. Her hand reached the sill of the open window and she pulled herself up. The room was dark and messy, made sense. The suitcases in the corner made her eyes light up, just as she thought! Three suitcases packed for Auradon, One was very large, one was very small, but one was just right for Lill'un to fit. Short on time, she quickly unpacked it and closed herself in. She tried her best to get comfortable because she'd be there for a while.

In the darkness she pondered. To be honest with herself, she didn't even want to go. Sure the forests in Auradon were probably bigger and of course there was _her_ but other than that, the island wasn't that bad. But she _had_ to go, no matter her will. The door suddenly shuddered and creaked open. The suitcases were being moved, just like she planned. Outside voices rambled and chimed until she was dropped with a thud and a sound came like a closing door. The dark and closed space didn't bother. After all that is how she spent most of her childhood. Everything began to hum and vibrate and voices mumbled through some wall it sounded like. This was it. She'd be out, and she'd break the curse. And if not, she'd die trying.

Iyzzie Really hoped this worked. Magic didn't work on the island so why would a potion.

"You do know that this is, like, the _only_ way this is going to work right?" Asked her friend in the water.

"I know, I know it's just kind of risky."

"Iyzzie there's a difference between 'risky' and 'won't work'."

She rolled her eyes, "Hey do you want in or not?" She said flatly. Reluctantly he took the pink vial.

"And everything's in place?" he asked lifting himself from the water to the shore.

She nodded "Yup, all of our stuff is in the bags."

"Did you get them in place?"

"Yeah, they're in position."

Saul looked concern, "Well, bottoms up." And together they drank from their vials.

Suddenly everything grew bigger, and bigger until they were surrounded by rocks the size of mountains and blades of grass the size of trees. Their backs were heavy and with some will, extensions of their backs buzzed as they lifted from the ground. They knew what to do.

Quick as a whip, the two zipped through the air to the main square where they grew up. Down the streets they memorized as children. And there it was, their ticket off the island, a black limousine with shadows inside. But strangely enough it looked as if there were five inside. _Five?_ Iyzzie thought, _it's supposed to be four_. No matter, it was about to leave. They landed on the hood of the car, but no one would notice two little wasps. Hopefully they'd make the clear in time. Since it was made on the island, her mom and she didn't have all the necessary materials to fix it just right. So their dismay, they only had half an hour before they turned back. By then they had to get the bags and get ready.

After all, they had school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster Kid

**Chapter 2: Monster Kid**

Lill'un wandered through the school after she was left in the dorm. It was a pretty strange place.

"So this is the world of humans." All she had known was the dark forest and the ramshackle city of the island. This place was _nothing_ like home; everything was clean and bright, designed like the palaces she had read in her old books. But her thought were cut off by a voice.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" Lill'un spun about at light speed, claws at the ready to her side. It was a spiny little dwarf of a boy, with thin glasses. She inhaled his scent, baby powder and soil.

"Umm… I'm visiting a friend, but he's not here. How do I get out, and where's the main square of town?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, you just go down the stairwell towards the west wing, halfway there you'll see the grand hall. Just out the door and down the road you'll hit the main street. I can take you there if you-"

"No!" She jumped, guessing her pupils had probably dilated. "I-I'm fine." Before he could speak she ran off. Lill'un never really had human interaction, and when she did, it never ended well. Back home, it was a strange population. Everyone had their own skeletons in the closet, whether literally or not, so acceptance would be expected and it was common. However, at the same time they were all the scourge of the earth, hence their banishment. And as a Half-Breed, _she_ was the strangest of all the monsters.

The boy's directions where correct because in about 10 minutes she was in a bustling town circle. People, animals, and vendors littered the streets with smiling faces and laughing banter. No, that's not what it was. They were beasts with teeth bared and snarling like a hellish chorus. So far she hated it, wishing to be back in the suitcase. Her heart beat quickened like the bet of a drum and every nerve in her body was telling her to either run or fight. If she fought they'd over power her. She was out numbered, so she ran.

Lill'un ran like a daemon, over carts and through the crowds. Her thoughts were blank and fear was tucked away, but tears brimmed in her golden eyes none the less. She ran into an alleyway and just beyond a little gate was the hope of a forest. Faster and faster her strides became a gallop, vision cleared becoming more focused and the gate was getting closer. With a bounding lead she soared over the gate into a clearing, but she kept running.

At last her legs gave into exhaustion and flopped down beside a creek. It was nothing like home, the water was bright and clear with the sunshine breaking through the non-existent canopy of the forest. Peering into the clear water she saw a face; it was long and black and covered in fur with shining eyes of a predator staring back at her. _I did it again_. Shifting was one thing but it was always problematic when she did without intending. Father always told her to keep it under control, but her anxieties got the best of her and she shifted. _It's not like he was the best at keeping his form._ That was the whole reason they got shipped off anyway. He was the reason the curse was alive in her. But no matter how hard, she couldn't stay angry at him. He was all the family she had left.

 _Well he's not here,_ she chided herself. Slowly the fur began to fall off in patches as her head fell. Soon she was just a sad little girl beside the creek with tears in her eyes. "And you won't see him for a very long time."

Home to her was nothing nice. As a Half-Breed, she was the pariah despite her father being the Alpha and him being the one who chose this. They scorned her as a pup, always shifting, always struggling to keep control. This grew to contempt among the pack. Lill'un assumed it was their disappointment in her father that they took out on her. No, her childhood was lonely, accepted by neither man nor wolf. She was alone.

The sun was going down fast, the sky fading into a darker shade of blue. He was on his way home from school, and he couldn't decide which road to take. Mother told him to take the main path, but the guys at school said it's faster to go through the woods. "Well, I'll never know if I don't try." And he shifted his bag before wandering down the less beaten path.

The path was lined with green leaves and black soil and the air was filled with the sweet smell of the wild. The first few stars poked from beyond the light and the blackness of the gaining night blended with the green of the woods that seemed to glow. He wouldn't be surprised, half of the things there _were_ magical. The chirps of birds soon ceased as they returned to their nests, but the music of the forest was continued by the rustle of the wind-blown leaves and the babbling of a creek. But the lad had a realization, there was another sound. Like the cry of an animal. It drifted in the cold air like a ghost haunting the night's song. But he drew near the sound, perhaps like a fool.

The moon began to cast a glow upon the creek in the distance and the voice grew louder. He hid behind a tree that stand before the creek's clearing, but he saw no beast. Instead be a figure covered by a large fur cloak. A child on her knees crying in the moonlight, her song a sad one but so beautiful. Like seeing a graceful coffin before in is lost in the earth forever. The dark echoed with her lovely pain before coming to an end. The shimmer of tears fell from her face and the shadow of lips quivered. The night was silent

Then came a rhythm. Tapping on a log with small sticks of wood the boy pulled from his bag. A sweet yet strange rhythm. He heard the girl shuffle, but he kept his rhythm steady and calm. With his back to the tree, he let words out free. They began soft a quiet, a mere mumble, but slowly they grew stronger until they made sense.

" _-And I may be a fool, but the moon is full, and the monsters lay in fear of the mighty Wolf. And maybe tonight, we can make it out alive, if the Wolf doesn't find us tonight. So walk with me tonight."_

The rhythm was gaining, varying between speeds.

" _Perhaps the path is gonna' be the death of me. This road's never safe, when the night is clear. You can only implore what the dark has in store. But the chances don't play out for us._

" _Sometime I wish the path wasn't so hard to see. Perhaps we're already lost in the deep dark wood. But every other so while I'll play a song for you, and the mountains and stars will show how you don't need to- Be afraid of the dark that's circling the two of us. Perhaps we'll make it back alive._

" _And I may be a fool, but the moon is full, and the monsters lay in fear of the mighty Wolf. And maybe tonight, we won't make it out alive, because the Wolf gonna' find us tonight. So walk just with me tonight."_

He heard soft breath from behind him. She must've been on the other side of the tree.

" _And the monster's roar, the monster's roar is the sweetest song I've ever heard before."_

His song halted but the rhythm kept on. It was matched by a sort of growl from behind, like a beast but there was none before. No matter he drummed on until the growl was gone. The boy stood and looked to the sky; it was already dark and every star was out.

"Mom's gonna' kill me." He whispered to himself. Carmine let his eyes fall to the forest floor. That person was gone. Guessing they would just be a mystery he headed for home, but he didn't see the cloak of the girl asleep in the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3: To Uncle's House We Go

Chapter 3: To Uncle's House We Go.

The garage was dark. After dropping off the kids, the driver took the limo to what looked like a garage attached to the school. Probably for staff. It wouldn't be too long before the transformed back. Once they did, Saul would have to take another vial just so he could walk. Cecaelia aren't really good at blending in. But soon enough there where two kids on the hood of the limo. Iyzzie slid off with ease but Saul was having some trouble.

"Stupid tentacles!" he muttered harshly. Seemed that the suction cups were giving him trouble on the smooth metal. Regardless, Iyzzie slid under the car and fumbled with something underneath. One by one she pulled two bags, not that big. One of the best things about home was that you can tamper and meddle with anything and no one will call you out on it. So naturally, nobody questioned the little girl who dived under the limo with bags and rope when the guard wasn't there. The little witch reached for the purple, skull shaped bag and from it took out a little vial. The last perfect potion her mother ever made: Human essence. She almost threw it but thought better of it. If it fell and broke, Saul would be screwed.

"Here." He grabbed the vial and looked at it cautiously.

"Hey, do you find it kinda' funny how I'm resorting to magic to get legs. Cause', well you know, the whole thing with my mom."

"This isn't magic. It's science, so it's like magic without the magical element. Like Magic we don't understand, because it doesn't quite fit. Anyone can do science." She gave it some thought, "But yeah now that you mention it." As a child she would watch her mother work so hard to recreate her science. So many nights she'd watch her curse the world and the fates that ruled. Mother always told her ' _We have magic in our royal blood. But genius, that is priceless.'_ It always stuck with her, and to be as genius as her… That's more than Iyzzie could ever dream. She shook herself from the daydream, "So come on, we don't have all day."

With eyebrows upturned, he made an audible gulp and took the potion.

"You won't feel it, but you'll change in a sec." From her bag she tossed him a blanket, "Just…. Don't _look_. And you're going to need that."

Hastily he covered his tentacles, "You have the fake I.D's right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure he's gonna let us stay there?"

"If he refuses, I'll make him. And I mean come on, he's a freaking Junior Chipmunk. How could he turn out two kids to the streets?"

Saul was uneasy, but "I guess you're right." They then took notice, his skin was changing color. What once was a soft violet shifted into a dark caramel. "Wait does that mean-" He lifted the blanket and his eyes shot open with surprise. "I-Iyzzie-" he stuttered, "Izzie I have legs-"

"Yeah, I told you it would work."

"No you don'tget it! I have _legs_!" He struggled about, and his face flushed. "I- I can't get up."

She gave a sigh, "I'd expect so. Tie the blanket around your waist." He fumbled with the cloth to make a make-shift skirt. "Now give me-" she held her hands out to her friend.

He grabbed hold of them and she pulled him up slowly. Saul struggled with his new appendages, but sure enough he pulled them beneath him and rose shakily. They wobbled and knocked but the sheer look of amazement practically lit up the dim garage. "I can see why Ariel wanted these so bad."

The little magician packed her bag once again, "Nah, she was a prissy little ditz chasing a guy. Wasn't even love."

"Well they're still together, have a kid."

She tossed a look over her shoulder, "How do you know?"

Saul dusted off his skirt, "I get my gossip. I mean, just cause _we_ can't pass the barrier doesn't mean the fishes and them can't."

"You're unbelievable, you dork!" she laughed hauling her bag over the shoulder. "Come on, we better get walking."

"Aye aye captain."

Out the back door they went and marched on. "Mom said he wanted to live in a 'quaint little house on a hill'. The problem there is, this is Auradon. There are probably tons of houses on hills." They followed a main road down into some main square. It was a lively center of smiles and friendly commerce. _Gross_ , she thought. "Keep a hold on that blanket. We don't want to have an accident." All of the sudden, a girl darted out in front of them running like the wind.

"Damn, what's her problem?!" Saul scoffed. "Rude." But something caught his eye. "Hey remember those old pictures of your mom's you showed me?"

"The paintings?"

"Yeah, those ones. Isn't that the place in the background of one of them?" He pointed to a building in the side of a tall hill. One she recognized. It was stone and thatched with a large wooden sign of a man holding a platter.

"Yeah, it is." They had their first place to start.

x x x

"Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut, home of the Meat Mug-"

"Hi, um, I'm sorry. We're just looking for someone. His name is Kronk."

The older waitress gave her a look. "It's his day off."

Saul eyes widened, "Wait, he works here?" She jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yup," But the waitress eyed them. "Anyone who knows him knows that." Clearly she was suspicious.

"We're from out of town." Iyzzie added quickly, "We're going to be staying with him for the remainder of the school year. You wouldn't happen to know where he lives, do you." She forced a smile, but inside there was a panic. But finally she gave up without concern.

"He just lives up the hill with the Mrs."

"That's all we needed, thank you!" Those last words tasted strange in her mouth.

So up the hill they went, but the sea wizard was _not_ having it.

"Uggh! How do you do _anything_ on theses flesh noodles?" He whined during the trek.

"Well gee, I've only been using them since I was ten months." Sarcasm dripped from her tounge.

"Ha-ha very funny Kitty Cat."

"Don't call me that! _Poopsie-kin_." She bit. No one called her 'Kitty Cat' except for her mom.

He narrowed his eyes, "You are truly evil."

"Why thank you!"

By the time they reached the top of the hill, the sun was nearly down. It was a nice little house, with a hay roof, stone and tar walls, and surrounded by trees and bushes. But one thing stuck out the most;

"Iyzzie, what the shell are those?"

Squirrels. They were everywhere. In the trees, in the bushes, on the roof, everywhere.

"They're like vultures…only…" She was at a loss for words. "-not cute." Iyzzie grew up with dog-faced devils and ancient demons telling her stories before bed. She didn't scare easy, but these _things_ were just terrifying. "How did a creep with all of these end up on the hero's island?" All that was left to do was to knock. So they did.

There were voices behind the door and the door creaked open. A hulking shadow stood before them, Saul grabbed her hand out of fear. But the voice that came was pleasantly masculine, yet dope-ish.

"Oh, good evening. What brings you here?"

Her mother always told her that she was very much like her when she was young, so she had an idea.

"Kronk," she mimicked, "The Empire isn't going to rule itself, now come!" Iyzzie copied her mother's movements, "To the Secret Lab!" She watched his smile drop and grew a grin of her own. "Hi, uncle Kronk."

"What on earth are you doing here?!" He rung his hands together nervously, never once imagining that he would see any sign of Yzma, much less her daughter. "How! Is the barrier broken? What are you doing here?"

Her voice turned stern, "We need a place to stay and you're the only one we have."

He looked around, definitely nervous, but that's when it got weird. He began to talk to his _shoulders,_ turning his head to each side talking.

"-but if they get caught… But I can't…well that wouldn't be very helpful-"

The young wizard grew wide eyed with worry, whispering into his friend's ear. "You're uncle's freaking _insane_!"

"He's not my uncle, I'm just guilt-tripping him."

"Doesn't matter. He kills us, I kill you."

After a concerning amount of mumbling he turned to the two of them.

"If anybody knows about this, you'll be in bi-ig trouble-"

"So is that a 'you can stay'?"

"-so you're best option is to stay here until we can get you two back home."

Iyzzie grew a grin, "Oh, thank you uncle Kronk!" Her arms slid around him like pythons, and a certain darkness filled her with grim glee. "That's all we need."


End file.
